My T'hy'la
by ravenbow
Summary: Spock has papers that need Jim's signature. Jim gladly goes to Spock's quarters to fill them out. A slight mistake turns into a special moment. Spock/Kirk, S/K, Oneshot, Shounen-ai.


Title: My T'hy'la

Author: Meee

Pairing: Spock/Kirk (Spirk) from Star Trek

I actually wrote this to some art I did of Spock and Kirk. If you want to see it, go here~

www. lovelessnightmare .deviantart .com/art/My-T-hy-la-130899818 (No spaces in between)

The characters are based on the new 2009 Star Trek movie. Warnings: THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI, BL, boyxboy. Also, Jim is incredibly OOC in this. This fic is extremely fluffy and full of cute, meaningful, emotional scenes.

Spock, Jim, and all Star Trek-related things (c) Gene Roddenberry

EDIT: I went through to edit the crappy grammar and added a ton of shat in. So I'm uploading this one. It gets a little intense in the middle/end, but it's still all fluffy for you cotton lovers~

* * *

**Vulcan Translations:**

1. Yatara: this is the Vulcan term for the name of the planet Vulcan.

2. Ozh'esta: this word is explained immediately after it is used, but in case you just skimmed over it, it means "Vulcan kiss."

3. Taluhk nash-veh k'dular. : if you notice, this is explained in the story directly after it is used, but this is a Vulcan term accepted in their society which is translated as, "I cherish thee."

4. T'hy'la: I shouldn't have to translate this. lol

5. _Fa... Wanimo T'hy'la ta._ : "Yes, my T'hy'la?"

6. _Kwon-sum_. : "Always."

7. Terran: refers to anything human, an inhabitant of the planet Earth also called Terra.

* * *

Jim was heading to his quarters to retire for the night when Spock lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't remove his hand when Jim started, and only did so slowly once the captain had fully turned to face his First Officer.

"Oh, Spock, hi! You startled me!" Jim said innocently, that friendly smile across his lips.

There it was again. Spock felt that warmth inside him at his Captain's, no, his friend's response. Jim's confident, friendly demeanor was always openly welcomed whenever he and Jim were allowed even a moment of privacy. He sometimes wondered if Jim would ever stop his friendliness due to Spock's emotionless responses in public, an idea that Spock did not like, but Jim continued his eager desires to talk as much as possible with his most trusted officer.

"Good evening Captain." Spock unwillingly allowed his stance to relax a little. He was technically "off-duty," a term which the Vulcan did not particularly enjoy. He was strict when it came to work, but under Jim's complaints of him needing rest Spock had more or less forced himself to stop working when he thought was suitable. He aimed to keep his Captain's trust and happiness as a top priority, ignoring how illogical it was to his mind.

"What's up?" Jim asked, stepping a little closer so that he wouldn't have to talk loudly. "_After-hours and all-- Bullshit, that's not a justified reason at all, you just want to be closer to him_," Jim scolded himself. The dark hue of space from the window of the Enterprise hid the pink that colored Jim's cheeks. A subtle giddiness that traveled through Jim's being.

Spock felt his gaze soften as he took in Jim's expression. Such affection radiated from him, he couldn't help but let the smallest of smiles slip passed his lips. He didn't bother to put it back in its proper place.

"I was wondering if you could visit my quarters for a few moments. I have papers that require your signature." Spock really did have those papers, just lying on his desk, though this was mostly an excuse to extend their private time together. He didn't like being a workaholic and so controlled around Jim, but he did so the others wouldn't notice his weakness for Jim's friendship.

"Of course I can!" Jim didn't care to hide his eagerness around Spock; he never did when they were alone. He hated hiding it when the other crew members were around, but he couldn't have them thinking Jim was picking favorites.

Spock's smile turned into a smirk. Jim's reaction amused him; he'd dare to even say that it pleased him. He'd never say that out loud or in public. He turned gracefully on his heel and walked quietly toward his cabin, Jim practically skipping to follow him.

~*~*~

The quiet whoosh of the door sliding announced their entrance. To a normal crew member Spock's room was eerie and uncomfortable. Bones had refused to ever step foot in it. The Medical Bay with its sterile white walls and blinding lights was more comforting than Spock's room… to everyone but Jim that is. Jim's smile still existed, bright as can be as he waited in the middle of the room to wait for Spock to get the papers out. He sort of twisted his upper torso patiently, his hands clasped behind his back; like a child waiting to explode in a room full of expensive things-- If Jim didn't possess the calm sense of mind when he was off-duty, this exploding child reference would be perfect to describe him. He seemed to notice that he was much more controlled when he was off-duty, often losing focus and staring off into space absentmindedly.

Spock "searched" for the papers which happened to be right on top of his desk. The aura of his room seemed to brighten whenever Jim was in it, and it was less lonely he admitted to himself silently. He would expose of that thought later when he was meditating. He watched Jim using his peripheral vision.

Jim had his back to Spock, glancing about the room, stepping closer to the shelf where Spock kept his few photographs. Jim knew well-enough not to touch things in Spock's room, and he respected that ever since he almost broke the lamp the one time he was… that's a different story.

The blond scanned his eyes over the seldom picture frames that adorned the shelves. One was of Spock's parents, another held a landscape photo of Spock's home planet Yatara. The landscape was a mountainous region colored with shades of brown, orange, and the like. Spock straightened himself to watch Jim, not waiting to see if he would break something, but just watching. Jim seemed lost in thought, dazed. After a moment, he nodded to himself.

Spock interrupted Jim's thought process in a low voice, "…Captain?" Jim turned with a relaxed expression. "The papers are here." Spock motioned to his desk chair as he said this. The warmth crept back into Spock's system as Jim sauntered over and sat in the chair, full-aware that his proximity to Spock was closer than he usually allowed. Spock noticed, but spoke nothing of it.

"Alrighty, where do I sign?" Spock pointed to the bottom of the first sheet. "Here…" Jim signed. "…Here…" in the middle of the page, "…here…" at the bottom of the same page, "….and here-" Spock's hand brushed against Jim's. The Vulcan's cheeks flushed horribly. He stepped back and turned slightly, amazed at what he'd just done. Jim scribbled his messy yet fashionably appealing signature down onto the paper. "… Is that all?" No response. "Spock?" Jim looked to his right to see his First Officer turned away.

Spock turned back slowly, his cheeks showing the slightest bit of green. Jim would've worried that he was sick if he hadn't known better. "Did I do something wrong?" Jim was worried, it showed in his eyes. A pang jolted across Spock's chest right into his heart. He hurried to correct the misunderstanding. "No, it was not you Capt--… You did nothing wrong Jim." Jim cocked his head slightly, his eyes waiting patiently for an explanation of whatever he missed. Spock sighed, the burning sensation returning to his cheeks.

"Jim, are you aware as to what… Ozh'esta, or for the Terran term, a Vulcan kiss, is?" Jim shook his head a little to indicate "no." Spock continued; "The action is extremely… sacred, I suppose you could say." Jim was listening intently to Spock's voice, but the Vulcan lips were destroying his concentration. "Doing it to one who is not your mate is known on my planet to be extremely offensive. It is meant only to be acted between those who are bound together. Touching another's hand is also seen as rude because it very close to a Vulcan kiss." Spock's tone was calm, light and informative. Jim liked when Spock talked like this, because he only talked like this to him. "What…" Jim hesitated, "…does it look like? Is it something you can... show me?" It took all Jim could to keep the blush down from his face.

Spock took in the sound of Jim's innocent request. There was no sarcasm, no cocky attitude. Only genuine curiosity was present. Spock's heart fluttered at the thought of showing Jim. The idea practically thrilled the Vulcan. But he would never admit that to himself. Spock inhaled then exhaled slowly, controlling himself.

Jim stepped forward tentatively as Spock closed the remaining distance meeting each other. They gazed into each others eyes, liquid brown mixing with crystal blue. "Here, give me your hand…" Spock whispered. The captain placed his fingers up and around Spock's wrist so that his fingertips lightly touched the Vulcan's palm. Jim watched their hands as Spock positioned Jim's right hand so that the index and middle fingers were up with the remaining folded down. Spock mimicked the same position with his left hand then gently pressed his fingers to Jim's. At that very instant, Jim understood why this was such a private act.

Through his fingers alone, Jim felt close to overwhelmed by Spock's very being. The Terran was awash with thoughts, calculations, previous conversations, memories, and best of all... emotions. There was a slight tingling sensation that ran from his hand, up his arm, and through his body; like blood through his veins. The connection between their hands also felt warm and comforting. It felt as if their very souls were mingling together, dancing into and becoming one. Jim smiled, his eyes shining brightly while gazing at Spock. Spock's normally cold features were gone, his eyes shone with relief of the requisition, his lips had turned up into a true smile. His next action was deemed by his mind as all levels of inappropriate, but his heart deemed it as desired. His other fingers rose slowly and then gently laced themselves in between Jim's.

Shock flashed through the captain's eyes; Jim feared that Spock acted unintentionally. But the rare smile did not cease. Spock nodded approvingly and tightened his fingers gently. The shock was replaced by content bliss. Jim's fingers followed suit, squeezing the hang lightly. Jim didn't want to "over-stay his welcome" as a Terran would say. Spock was so vulnerable at this moment. Jim felt like crying from happiness; Spock trusted him so dearly. "Spock..."

"Jim…" Spock began quietly, "May I… show you something else?" Jim nodded his answer. He felt so shy being this close to Spock. Jim was, for once, speechless. Spock placed his right hand on the small of Jim's back. Using their interlaced fingers and his free hand, he pulled Jim up against him. Jim was taken off-guard and had fallen into Spock's arms. Jim blushed ferociously, "S-spock?! Wha-what are you doing?!" _"I'm not complaining, but this is usually way too close for him!"_ If not for Jim's tanned skin, he'd be glowing red. Instead, it gave off as a dark pink. Jim was still sure his face was glowing, though. Spock's hold around his back was tender but firm.

"Jim... you trust me, correct?"

"You know I do Spock... I'd trust you with my life." Jim couldn't help but try to lean in more against Spock's chest. He was getting light-headed from how hot his face felt.

"Believe me when I say this... I will not ever hurt you." Spock's arm tightened, pulling Jim against him more.

"…I know you won't." Jim hunched closer, completely falling into Spock's embrace.

Jim was cautious with his next move, as he had no idea if touching Spock's neck or above in any way would upset him. Using only the tip of his fingers, he timidly rested his hand along Spock's neck. Jim heard a sound come from Spock's throat as his fingers came in contact with the Vulcan skin. Spock had greeted the contact with a soft purr, gently vibrating through Jim's fingertips. Jim's hand relaxed, still keeping the contact with Spock's neck, as his wrist settled against Spock's chest.

The purring continued, only dying away quietly when he opened his eyes. "James…" Spock breathed out. Jim's breath caught and he felt his face burning hotter than ever. The desperation in Spock's voice sent Jim's nerves running, his breathing was slow but slightly labored if one listened closely enough. Spock was greedy to take in the view completely with his senses. The coy blue eyes of his superior officer had him in a trance, doing and thinking the most illogical things he thought possible. Spock took in Jim's scent; it made his head almost dizzy, drunk with the satisfying intensity. Cinnamon mixed with Jim's own personal Terran scent flooded his sinuses. His contact with Jim's fingers made hearing Jim's heartbeat that much stronger, their hearts would have the same rhythm if Jim's heartbeat hadn't skipped just now. His fingers were feather soft contrary to his thoughts, and he enjoyed the feeling of them against his skin. Spock closed his eyes against the feeling, luxuriating in the sensation.

Jim's heart was swelling, it wanted to explode from his chest. Spock's hand had hooked completely around Jim's back now, leaving his hand to rest on the lower area of Jim's hip. Jim concentrated on breathing for a couple seconds. He would be able to control himself as long as Spock didn't move his--- ...his control just imploded. Spock had slowly tightened his grip around Jim's side in an attempt to bring Jim harder against him. He bit his tongue, gritted his teeth, mentally screamed from the intensity, squeezed his eyes shut to hide how his eyes immediately rolled back; ANYTHING to keep the aching moan that was stuck in his throat from escaping through his parted lips. Unbeknown to Spock, Jim's hips were a certain pleasure spot for him, the one spot on him that made him go crazy. Usually if a girl did it to him, it would just get him a little excited. His current situation was a different story. Spock's stronger, experienced grip sent blinding white ecstasy flashing behind his eyes. He couldn't comprehend anything that did not pertain to the Spock that was now pleasurably crushing their bodies together. Jim had to force his lungs to keep working.

Spock eyes opened to a breathless Jim; half-lidded eyes, parted lips, eyes rolling, breath catching in his throat. The view sent Spock on a high which he never planned to come back down from. He leaned forward, his human instincts trying to take over. His lips almost reached Jim but he stopped.

"James…"

"Spock..." Jim was barely able to breathe out the word.

Jim's head felt dizzy, light-headed, but in the best state of mind that it could ever be in.

"Taluhk nash-veh k'dular." A wave of emotion was sent from Spock's body to the other's. Spock needed Jim to know this, he let enough energy pass through him that would get the point across, but not too much that Jim would be completely overwhelmed. Both the Vulcan and Terran translations of Spock's words were received, the words both passing through Jim's ears and echoing in his head. The two languages jumbled together. _TaluhkInash-thee-vehk'dularcherish._ Jim didn't need to just pick out the Terran words that he received because he had understood them as soon as the words echoed into his mind.

"S-Spock... I... " Jim stared into Spock's eyes. One might say Jim's eyes were clouded with lust, but Jim felt nothing except for intimate, passionate love. Spock took in the emotions that rocketed from Jim's being, welcomed them with open arms, to enter to his soul. It was then that they both felt it, like something clicked together. Like a sturdy, form of something... was keeping them as one. A new mental, emotional bond was formed.

Jim was unable to speak before. He couldn't even think of thinking let alone think of something to say. All Spock and Jim could do before was feel the other's emotions, instinctively grab at each other, somehow get closer even if they were right against one another. Now it seemed like everything flowed in one direction, but the fleeting bliss still existed. The two separate energies from their bodies were crashing together before, trying to fuse together, become one, and now that it had, even though breathing was still hard to command and the intensity of the moment burned on, it seemed so much easier to speak, which is what James T. Kirk did.

_Spock... I love you... so much_. He heard the words echo in his mind before he even spoke them.

Spock had been holding in a breath, which he released once Jim spoke. His embrace around Jim had relaxed, become more tender. He did not fail to notice Jim's reaction before. Spock gently trailed his fingers up and down the curve of Jim's side. Jim took in a shuddering breath and he leaned more into Spock, putting almost all of his weight on the man holding him.

They closed their eyes as Spock titled his head towards Jim's. Their noses brushed as Spock made his way under Jim's blond spikes. Locks of onyx hair mingled with the gold. Jim opened his eyes half-way to look into the dark brown human eyes. _…Spock?_ Spock opened his eyes to meet the waiting blue. _Fa… Wanimo T'hy'la ta._ Jim beamed at the one word. Spock was speaking his native tongue, but he knew that one. "_Will you always stay by my side...?_" A small smile graced Spock's lips as he heard Jim's thoughts.

_Kwon-sum._

Spock leaned his head further, his lips caringly coming perfectly against Jim's, their minds melding at once, the bond locking in place.

* * *

Added translations. See the top of the page for them. *

Hope you liked it~


End file.
